neonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Inhaled
Inhaled is the second episode of Battle For The Grosseries.The episode was released in January,1st,2018. Synopsis At the begin of the episode,Yuck Yogurt was first seen arguing with Rotten Egg about Team Japanese's first elimination. Yuck Yogurt asks him about who is going to be eliminated first from Team Japanese. Rotten Egg answers that he doesn't know who is going to be eliminated first,he thinks it must be Bad Soy,Spotty Zit Cream,Snot N Pepper or Stale Muffin,with the exception of Lolli-Slop,who has a low chance of being eliminated first,despite her being nice and even being Stinki's best friend. Yucky even mentions that Stinki is from other team,and later concludes that their team isn't up for elimination. After that,Stinki was seen chatting with Lolli-Slop,he asks her if she can be allies with him. Lolli-Slop answered that she can't,because,they're both on different teams,Stinki later understood her and later dismissed. She was soon feeling bored after being dismissed by him,but at this instant,the host later answered her boredom by announcing her team's first elimination. The elimination intro was being displayed. After the intro,the first elimination begun,Vile Machine later revealed that they got 0 votes,which means,he convinced the members that he will do a Grossery Vote to see who is going to be eliminated first. After that,the results is soon being revealed,Lolli-Slop was first safe with 0 votes,then,Snot N Pepper was safe with 2 votes,after them,Stale Muffin was resulted safe with 3 votes escaping from the Bottom 2. Now it was down to Bad Soy and Spotty Zit Cream,the two mean characters who are both threats. Bad Soy started sweating in the Bottom 2,until he was resulted safe with 4 votes,which makes Spotty Zit Cream being eliminated first with 7 Votes,which made her feel frustrated. Spotty was soon being sent to C.O.L's Mind. After her first elimination,Vile Machine started explaining the second challenge,which was avoiding the Candy Capsules. He concluded that the least teams to survive the attack from the Candy Capsules wins. The challenge begun,everything was fine,until one of the members of Rotten Cookies gets devoured by one of the Candy Capsules first,Stale Muffin later became the second victim. At that moment,Rotten Egg unattemptly decided to sacrifice himself to kill one of the Candy Capsules. Several minutes later,it was skipped to the Final 4,resting only 1 unique member from each team.(The others died off-screen.) Crusty felt bored,until Bad Soy asked him to shut up and even nicknamed him as Mr. Chocolate Guy. Crusty felt offended about that and nicknamed him as Bad Man. Bad Soy kicked him straight to the mouth from the second and last Candy Capsule,when he got eaten alive,he later exploded alive which killed the other 3 contestants and also the last Candy Capsule off-screen. The only ones who survived the explosion was obviously the hostesses. Vile Machine concluded that Team Trash Candies is up for elimination and mentioned that Crusty Chocolate Bar got immune and cannot be voted off in his team's first elimination. Trivia * This is the first ever episode to have a very first elimination. * This is also the first appearance of the Co-Host of BFTG,Clocker Of Losers,otherwise,he does not speak in the episode. * Spotty Zit Cream,who was the first grossery to be eliminated is also the first female grossery to be eliminated,until her rejoin in Welcome Back,Partner!,making her the only female to rejoin. * This might be the episode with the most deaths and a majority of them being off-screen. * Rotten Raspberry,Lame Licorice,Gooey Chewie and Grimy Lime have their genders confirmed. * The character seen in the thumbnail is a reference to Pac-Man. ** Even the arrow in the thumbnail is also a reference to the To Be Continued Meme. * It is revealed that if someone swallows Rotten Egg,his smell will come out from his body to poison their stomach until their death. ** This also happens with Crusty Chocolate Bar,but soon this might be false,as he may have possibly built a robot version or may have cloned himself. * The nickname Bad Man,does actually rhyme with Batman,a DC Superhero. * The creator(who was voicing Vile Machine) did also stutter in the episode when he tried to explain the 2nd Challenge. * This is the first ever episode to happen a Grossery Vote and also play the Elimination Intro. * This is also the first and only appearance of The Candy Capsules,as both died in the same episode during challenge by having two members from Trash Candies to sacrifice themselves to kill them. Category:BFTG Episodes Category:BFTG Related